Castlevania: Dark of the Rose
by Andromeda Vortex
Summary: It has been a while since the last battle at yokai Academy. Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya are together, but Kurumu Kurono has reverted to her evil ways. Only this time, she plans to enslave the son of Alucard. Will she succeed? Let's find out
1. Prologue

Castlevania: Dark of the Rose

Book 1: The Nightmare begins

Overview: This is sort of a crossover/spinoff of Rosario + Vampire and Castlevania.

Disclaimer: Before you ask, NO, I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Castlevania, so STFU! And now, without further ado, I now begin the first chapter…

Note: Flame me all you want for this, but I'm just a first timer so it's not gonna be that good. And if you get pissed off, I'll just say, "I missed the part where that's my problem." Besides, I haven't seen all of Rosario + Vampire, and I'm just trying my damn best, so if you're gonna flame me, do me a favor and keep it to yourself and STFU!

**_Prologue_**

Kurumu Kurono walked through the halls of Yokai Academy, angrily. It had been a while since the her chosen mate of fate, Tsukune Aono, had become the official boyfriend of her rival, Moka Akashiya. The event itself had been too much for her to bear. She hated Moka more than she hated anyone else before. Now, she was determined to make her pay. But how?

Slowly, an evil smile crept upon her lips. She had an idea! An evil idea at that. Her idea: to once again enslave the entire male student body and make Moka cry. She had done it before, and she could do it again. Also, she had heard that a famous vampire was coming to visit Yokai. Not just any old vampire, but a direct descendant of Dracula! Dracula's grandson, to be exact. An evil plan slowly unfolded in front of her. As the rebirth of Lilith, she possessed charm that was nearly impossible to escape. Surely she could use it on , but only one thing stood in her way: Moka. Kurumu knew she would have to do something drastic to get Moka out of the way.

Slowly but noiselessly, she crept into her room and examined herself in the mirror. Kurumu fought the wild urge to scream. Her hair and face were both a mess! Her hair was all raggedy, her eyes had dark spots under them, & there were tear stains on her face. How could she possibly fulfill her plans looking like that? Kurumu got out her makeup kit and set to work to revive her beautiful self. An hour later, her beauty had been restored. Kurumu smiled to herself. Her plan to find a powerful mate of fate and destroy Moka would work! Kurumu immediately set off to find Moka and avenge Tsukune and begin Operation Dracula…

It didn't take long for Kurumu to find Moka and Tsukune. Moka and Tsukune were busy skipping stones at the pond. Kurumu came up beside Tsukune and Moka.

"Moka? I'm glad you're happy with Tsukune," Kurumu said in a soothing voice.

"Are you kidding?" Moka said happily, "I've never been happier!"

"It's true," said Tsukune, "Moka and I are perfectly happy together."

"Well, I wouldn't be enjoying the happiness for long," said Kurumu with an evil chuckle.

"What do you mean?" asked Moka and Tsukune at the same time.

Kurumu couldn't contain her anger anymore.

"Because you never know when a jealous rival will come along and ruin the magic!" shouted Kurumu as she transformed. Kurumu shot up into the sky, claws extended. It was at that precise moment that Moka and Tsukune realized how much trouble they were in.

Tsukune tried to take off Moka's Rosario with all his might, but he was suddenly stopped when a vine grabbed him and dragged him away.

"Tsukune!" shouted Moka. That did it for Moka.

Moka picked up a rock and hurled it with all her might at Kurumu, only to have it batted away. Moka picked up another rock and proceeded to climb a nearby tree to get better aim. Unfortunately, that tree was next to the pond. Just what Kurumu was hoping for.

With an evil laugh, Kurumu shot down like a rocket & sliced the trunk with her claws, sending the tree and Moka toppling into the water. Desperately, Moka tried to climb ashore, but her power was quickly shorting out.

"NO! MOKA!" shouted Tsukune.

"Kurumu! I thought your change of heart was sincere! Why?" cried Moka as she attempted to escape to no avail.

"Why? Ever since you made Tsukune your boyfriend, I wanted revenge. Thanks to you, I have to find a new mate of fate. I can't let an airhead like you get in the way of my master plan. Or your boyfriend," said Kurumu smirking evilly, "goodbye forever, Moka Akashiya."

Kurumu flew away, laughing as Moka was helplessly dragged underwater to her watery grave and as Tsukune was dragged into a nearby ditch that Kurumu had dug. _With Moka gone,_ thought Kurumu, _no one will stop me now._ What Kurumu didn't know was that this was only the beginning of a battle that would be remembered for years to come…

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

Castlevania: Dark of the Rose

**Chapter 1: Seiya**

Riding on the bus to Yokai was a 16 year old boy who resembled Mamoru from Sailor Moon and Alucard from Castlevania, only he was a bit taller, his skin was a bit darker, had blue eyes, and his hair was Jet Black. He wore denim jeans, a black T-shirt, a denim jacket and fingerless gloves. This was Seiya Arkiado, the son of Genya Arkiado.

As Seiya rode to the school, his thoughts trailed back to when he first heard about this academy…

**_Flashback_**

_Yesterday…_

_Seiya Arkiado walked up the steps to his house muttering to himself. It had been a rough day for him, and he needed a nap. After the benchmarks he had been put through, he needed one desperately, especially if he was going to go on his date with the school's hottest (and smartest) girl and Seiya's good friend, Charlotte Aulin._

_When he came in the door, Seiya found his friends, Soma Cruz, Jonathan Morris, Charlotte, Shanoa, Julius Belmont, Yoko Belnades, & his father Genya Arkiado (better known as Alucard), all waiting for him. Seiya was stunned. He never expected this._

_"Greetings, Seiya," said Arkiado in a calm voice._

_"Hey, dad," said Seiya, "what's with the congregation here?"_

_"We need to talk to you," said Julius, "so you'll know where you're going, and what to do."_

_Seiya was confused. What did Julius mean by such things?_

_Charlotte quickly spoke up, "I'm sorry we won't get to go on our date, Seiya. I was actually looking forward to it, Especially with a vampire."_

_Seiya cringed at these words. He would never get used to the fact that he was actually Theo Celsius Tepes aka Draco, the son of Alucard, who was in turn the son of Dracula. He had been told by his own father who proved it to him._

_"Speak plainly," snarled Seyia, "what the hell is going on here?"_

_"Well…" began Jonathan, "you may want to see this…"_

_Jonathan handed Seiya a strange looking flyer. Seiya opened it and his hair stood on end._

_"Ummm… where did you guys find this thing?" asked Seiya._

_"A monk gave it to me," said Yoko, "and I showed it to the others. It looked interesting enough."_

_"Besides," said Soma, "this place could provide a few clues to the location of Castlevania."_

_Seiya cringed again. He would never get used to hearing those words either. Castlevania was actually the name of the castle that was home to the legendary Lord Dracula. Dracula had been destroyed in 1999 by the Belmonts, but that didn't stop the castle from resurrecting, obviously enough._

_"Yokai Academy," said Seiya, "I've never heard of such a place. And it's way out in the countryside, in the middle of nowhere."_

_"We think that someone there is planning to exploit the castle's powers," said Arkiado," and if that's true, that person must be stopped."_

_Seiya nodded. It made perfect sense. After all, monsters could find the castle easily. Humans and gods didn't have it so easy._

_"But who could possibly be foolish enough to attempt such a thing?" asked Seiya._

_"We thought it would be obvious," said Shanoa, "probably the rebirth of Lilith."_

_Seiya burst out laughing. The Lilith Rebirth? Yeah, right! The rebirth of Lilith was a legendary demon who had powers that other succubi wished they had. But the stories were just rumors… were they?_

_Seiya stopped laughing and turned pale. "The rebirth of lilith!" shrieked Kodi, "First off, that is just a damn myth! Second, I'm not going to some bizarro monk school!"_

_"Think of it as an extension to your education," said Charlotte, "going to new places can be a challenge, but also an opportunity to grow."_

_Seiya had to admit, Charlotte did have a point. Seiya hesitated and thought about his decision. Finally his mind was made up._

_"Fine. I'll go," said Seiya, "but what about you guys?"_

_"Don't worry about us, just get packing," said Yoko._

_"You leave first thing tomorrow morning," said Arkiado, "Good luck, and beware the rebirth of Lilith. I sense she is near…"_

_Seiya shook his head and headed to his room. So much for his date with Charlotte. Seiya got out his suitcase and packed it with all the necessities he needed. He knew he would need to get his act together for this. Seiya knew that this was just the beginning of something terrible…_

**_End flashback_**

Seiya Arkiado examined his surroundings with a critical eye. This place was a haunted wasteland in his eyes, and the school up ahead, was a haunted house. Seiya shook his head. "It seems that this place could use an extreme makeover. Either that or the health department needs to give this place an F," growled Seiya as the bus came to a stop. The doors opened.

"Take care of yourself, young man," said the bus driver snickering, "that academy may be the last thing you'll ever see. One wrong move, and you may never see anything again. Heh heh heh."

"Whatever," muttered Seiya, as he stepped off the bus. Slowly the bus pulled away, leaving behind a trail of dust, making Seiya cough.

Man, what a crazy ass freak show this is becoming," choked Seiya. Seiya began his long trek to the academy that would become his nightmare… completely unaware of the danger close at hand, and even more unaware of the girl with the blue hair and busty cleavage who had been spying on him.

"Soon, Theo Celsius Tepes, you will be all mine on cloud nine," giggled the girl. She knew exactly how she was going to get him, too. She quickly ran to commence her plan.

Seiya had been walking for a half hour when his thirst skyrocketed. Ever since Seiya had found out he was actually Draco, and accepted the Draco Sword's power, the power in him had been drying him up from the inside. Seiya groaned. How he wished he had brought some water with him! Any source of water would be good right now!

Seiya's prayer was answered when he heard the blessed sound of water. Laughing with happiness, Seiya ran to the source and found a pond. Seiya sat down and plunged his head into the cold water. The water felt so refreshing to him, he thought he might faint! He shot his head out happily and drank up some water and smacked his lips.

"Oh man, that was awesome," sighed Seiya. Seiya's revelations were suddenly interrupted by the moaning of someone.

"S-Someone… please… help me…" moaned a female voice. Seiya looked and saw a beautiful girl about to collapse.

"H-help me… I'm so faint…" moaned the girl. Seiya ran over and helped the girl up. Upon closer inspection, he noticed the radiant beauty of this girl. The first thing he noticed, like any other guy would, was her large breasts. The second thing that made her stand out was her blue hair tied up in a cute ponytail. She wore an extremely tight white long sleeve shirt and a sweater vest over it. She also wore the slandered school girls skirt that showed off her legs. Seiya noticed all these features as he helped her up. He had to admit, she was by far the cutest girl he had ever laid eyes on.

"There you go, miss. Easy there," Seiya spoke softly.

"T-Thank you… so much," said the girl, "but who are you? We haven't met before."

"The name's Seiya. Seiya Arkiado. What's up with you? Why were you on the ground?" Seiya asked.

"Well, you see, I have these spasms in my chest. My chest feels so tight…" said the girl as she fell onto Seiya and started rubbing her breasts against him, "it feels like it's going to burst."

Seiya said nothing as this dazzlingly beautiful girl rubbed her breasts against him. In fact, he was enjoying it.

"Please… look into my eyes…" said the mystery girl as she took Seiya's hands in hers.

Seiya did just that and was blown away be the radiant beauty of this girl. She was so beautiful, Seiya wanted so much to hug and kiss her, to feel her smooth and supple skin, to taste those lips of hers, to lie in a beautiful meadow with her.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono. Please be my friend," said Kurumu as she performed her Allure spell on poor Seiya. Invisible waves shot from Kurumu's eyes and into Seiya's. Seiya felt a strange sensation take over him. Suddenly, he held Kurumu close to him.

"With someone as beautiful as you, I want to be more than just friends," said Seiya as he held Kurumu close to him.

"Ooh, what are you doing?" giggled Kurumu. Kurumu giggled to herself as satisfaction slowly overtook her. She had found the right guy to be her replacement mate of fate. Now, all she had to do was give him just one kiss, and he would be hers forever. Unforunately for her, the bell rang and it was once again time for class. Kurumu ran for the school.

"Hey, wait up!" shouted Seiya as he followed close behind. Seiya couldn't bear to leave Kurumu now. They just met. Seiya and Kurumu ran up to the school at full speed, completely unaware of a young boy and girl watching them.

"This doesn't look good, Charlotte," said the boy, "he's completely fallen for her. What do we do now?"

"It won't sit well with his father, as much as I agree, Jonathan. I think we should wait and see how far this goes," said the girl, "but let's hope the Allure spell wears off. We may need a lot of help for this one."

"Should we contact Soma?" asked the boy

"Yes, let's," agreed the girl.

Together, the duo rushed off to find their ally…

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2

Seiya walked down the path to the Monster Tree, where Kurumu would be waiting, all the while thinking to himself. His mind was so muddled, he could barely walk straight. There was something fishy about that Kurumu girl, and he needed to get to the bottom of it. But the problem was that he was too muddled to even think straight. His mind was feeling like fog had enveloped him. All he could seem to think about was Kurumu, almost as if it was a must to be with her. Suddenly, his necklace glowed, and lifted the fog from him. Seiya blinked.

_How did that happen?_ thought Seiya. One minute he was completely muddled, the next minute, he was feeling like himself again! What the hell was going on? Seiya needed to find Kurumu and get an explanation behind all this. Seiya continued down the path. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he ran straight into a tree. Seiya snarled to himself as he looked up at the tree. Yes, it was the Yokai Academy's landmark tree, the Monster Tree, all right. Its features said it all. Now, he had to find that girl. Seiya set off around the tree to rendezvous with her. His search was quickly ended by a voice from the top of the tree.

"So, they say you're a direct descendant of Dracula. It's quite the gossip around here. Seiya Arkiado, right?" said an all-too familiar voice above him. Seiya looked and saw Kurumu sitting on a branch, smirking evilly down at him. With such elegance that could have made a gymnast jealous, she jumped off and landed in front of Seiya.

"You," said an astounded Seiya, "where did you come from? You're that girl I saw earlier, aren't you? Who are you, and what kind of demon are you?"

Kurumu giggled, making Seiya sweatdrop. She knew that she had found the right guy. Now all she had to do was tell him.

"When I got close to you, I smelled something pleasant, almost like a god. I knew that you would play your part really well in my grand plan," said Kurumu.

"Plan? What plan?" Seiya snapped. This wasn't good.

"Oops. I forgot to introduce myself," Kurumu remembered. She stepped closer to Seiya and said, "I am the succubus Kurumu Kurono."

"A SUCCUBUS!" shrieked Seiya as he jumped back. He quickly pulled out his sword, and prepared to attack.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you," said Kurumu, "I got close to you to find a mate of fate. And it looks like I have! It's you!" She stepped closer to Seiya, who raised his sword threateningly.

"Stay back, demon," snarled Seiya, "or this will be the last fight that you'll ever pick!"

Kurumu giggled as she took another step towards Seiya. Seiya prepared to strike.

"I'm warning you," snapped Seiya, "what is it that you want from me?"

"I thought it would be obvious," giggled Kurumu, "I want you to be my mate of fate, so you could complete my plan: Operation Draco, where I would mesmerize the grandson of Dracula by my beauty. Then once we were married, we would rule the heavens and create a powerful breed of succubi."

"You're insane!" shrieked Seiya.

"And with you on my side, nothing can stop me from ruling the darkness! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Kurumu evilly.

"As my friend, Jonathan Morris, would say, 'now THAT'S a problem! Sorry, can't let you do that.'" snapped Seiya. That did it for him. Seiya swung his sword with all his might at Kurumu, who easily dodged.

"So it's a little fight you want," giggled Kurumu as she transformed, "okay then."

"Give it all you got," growled Seiya, "I'll give it right back."

Kurumu dove at Seiya with speed that would have matched that of a falcon. Kodi dove out of the way just in time & swung at Kurumu. They were so busy fighting, they didn't notice three strangers watching them from behind a nearby tree.

"I've never seen anything like this," said Soma Cruz, "A god battling a legendary monster."

"The Allure spell must have worn off," said Charlotte Aulin excitedly, "now if only Seiya doesn't lose his head, he might win."

"Should we go in and help?" asked Jonathan Morris, "to at least give him a fighting chance?"

"No. We should wait and see how far this goes," said Charlotte.

Seiya was on the verge of defeat. His arms were so tired from swinging his sword, he could barely lift them. He was weakening, and he knew it. He couldn't go on any further. Kurumu saw his despair and alighted down next to an exhausted Seiya.

"It's okay," purred Kurumu seductively as she spun Seiya around, "I know you're feeling down. Rest. Replenish your strength. Let me make you feel better."

"Uh-oh," said Charlotte.

Kurumu tilted Seiya's head up so he was staring into her eyes. Kurumu cast her Allure spell on Seiya and giggled as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

_What a grip. Smoochie time_, thought Kurumu. Kurumu took Seiya's hands in hers and puckered her lips in the shape of a heart. She drew Seiya close to her…

"Oh, no!" whispered Jonathan.

Before he knew it, Kurumu was kissing Seiya. At first, tenderly. Then harder. Then she was kissing him like no girl had ever kissed him before. The kiss was so intoxicating, Seiya felt darkness clouding his mind and him being pulled into oblivion…

"So, Seiya has become the Succubus Princess' mate of fate. We have no option. We have to save him," Soma said sadly as he watched Seiya and Kurumu head toward the Academy.

"This won't sit well with Arkiado at all," said Jonathan shaking his head, "You're right, Soma. The battle has just gotten started. I had assumed that the necklace I gave him would have protected him. I guess I was mistaken."

"Oh, quit your whining, you two!" snapped Charlotte Aulin, "All I have to do is cast a purification spell on him and he'll be fine."

"Do you even know one, Charlotte?" asked Soma.

"Well, excuse me! That's rather rude of you to ask, Soma," Said an annoyed Charlotte, "I am considered an exceptional spell caster, in case you didn't know!"

"I'm just asking," said Soma, "why are you taking things so seriously?"

"Oh, forget it," grumbled Charlotte, "We need to save Seiya no matter what. Luckily this magical genius has a few tricks up her sleeve."

Jonathan shrugged, and Soma rolled his eyes in disdain.

"I have an idea," said Soma with a sly smile, "but it'll need you two to work…"

"Absolutely not!" snapped Charlotte.

"Hell to the NO!" shrieked Jonathan.

"It's the only way I can think of," said Soma. Soma's plan included Charlotte and Jonathan pretending to be students and pretend to be a couple while Soma tracked down Seiyai.

"We came here to help Seiya! Not play some stupid student love game!" Charlotte almost shrieked.

"Besides, Charlotte and I are not together! And what if they find out I'm human? They'll kill us!" snapped Jonathan.

"It's either us, or Seiya, you two," said Soma, "We need to figure out a way to beat the Succubus Princess."

"Fine," sighed Charlotte, "but if this doesn't work, we won't live to regret it."

"If we get discovered, I blame you," growled Jonathan.

Soma sighed and left to track down Seiya, while Charlotte and Jonathan headed for the Academy…

**To be continued…**

Will Seiya remain under Kurumu's spell forever? Will Soma, Charlotte, and Jonathan save their friend? Is Seiya doomed to be the mate of fate of the Succubus Princess? Find out on the next episode of Castlevania: Dark of the Rose.


	4. Chapter 3

Castlevania: Dark of the Rose

**Chapter 3: The battle of Thor**

A girl sat in the front row of Ms. Nekonome's classroom. She had Auburn brown hair, clear blue eyes, was wearing a British Style school uniform (one of those frilly silk miniskirts they wore in the old days, a white top with a red tie, bluish violet boots, and one of those blazer-jacket hybrid type jackets), and looked to be about 16 years old. This was Charlotte Aulin, a young witch with amazing powers who was descended from a long line of witches who had helped the Belmonts defeat Dracula in the Battle of 1999 (If you've played Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, you'll remember her.).

Sitting next to Charlotte was a young boy who looked to be about 17 years old. He had light blond hair, dark blue eyes, was wearing a british style red jacket, trousers, army boots, shoulder pads, and carried a whip. This was Jonathan Morris, a member of a family who was related to the Belmonts by blood. The whip he carried was a special whip known as the Vampire Killer, a whip feared among monsters as the whip of evil's bane (If you've played Portrait of Ruin, you'll also remember him.).

Sitting on the other side of Charlotte was a young girl who also looked to be about 16. She was blue haired (tied up in a rather cute ponytail), violet eyed, was very busty (as any other guy would notice), wore an extremely tight white long sleeve shirt and a sweater vest over it. She also wore the slandered school girls skirt that showed off her legs. Yes, kids, if you've read the other two chapters, this is no doubt the villainess of our story: Succubus Princess Kurumu Kurono, the rebirth of Lilith!

Now let's begin the third chapter, shall we?

Charlotte Aulin stood at the front of the classroom, working out some rather complex calculus problems on the board. The boys couldn't help but whisper in audible voices.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know, but man, is she hot!"

"So petite… must… date… her!"

Charlotte couldn't help but blush a little. Charlotte could now see why her friend Soma Cruz had suggested that Jonathan go as her boyfriend. The male student body's attention had shifted from Kurumu to Charlotte rather quickly.

"Done," said Charlotte as she turned from the board, revealing her work.

"Well done, Miss Aulin," purred Ms. Nekonome, "you're smarter than you look."

"Suddenly, calculus has meaning to me!" said one boy.

"I'd like her to be my tutor!" said another.

Charlotte couldn't help but giggle a bit. Soma was right. With all the boys hitting on her, she could get easily distracted. Thank goodness for Jonathan! As she headed back to her seat, she noticed Kurumu who was green with envy and livid with rage. Charlotte smirked behind her hand. Driving her enemies' blood pressure up was something Charlotte enjoyed doing. Only one person stooped to the same level: Seiya Arkiado. Still, it served Kurumu right for enslaving Seiyai.

A few hours ago, Charlotte and her friends had witnessed a terrible event happen to their dear friend Seiya. Seiya had made a valiant effort to defeat the Succubus Princess, but ultimately failed. As a result, Kurumu enslaved him by kissing him while he was still allured. It had been said that the possessed person who was kissed by a succubus would become her eternal slave. Charlotte knew the legends were true, and she was mad for two reasons: one, Kurumu had a lot of nerve stealing Seiya from one of the most accomplished witches known, and two, she didn't even win him fairly. Kurumu barely even knew Seiya! Charlotte was tempted to perform a killing spell to end Kurumu's sorry existence, but Jonathan tugged on Charlotte.

"Don't," whispered Jonathan, "not yet…"

Charlotte nodded angrily and sat down. One way or another, she was going to get Seiya back from Kurumu, whether Kurumu liked it or not! (Hey, Charlotte does have a major crush on Seiya, so what'd you expect?) And if it resulted in someone's death, so be it! She would not see a brave and handsome soul such as Seiya be enslaved by a lowly succubus, least of all the Succubus Princess.

Charlotte walked down the halls of Yokai with grim satisfaction. Charlotte had succeeded in depriving Kurumu of her slaves by showing up in the first place, upsetting Kurumu's plans and pissing off Kurumu herself. Charlotte looked around for Jonathan. He was nowhere in sight, much to her chagrin. With all the boys wolf whistling at her, Charlotte wished Jonathan were here. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a female voice.

"So, they say you're a first class witch, huh? It's quite the gossip around here. Charlotte Aulin, right?" Charlotte looked up and saw Kurumu sitting on a rail, smirking evilly down at her.

"So, you're the girl I saw with Seiya, aren't you?" said Charlotte, "why don't you get down here and we'll settle over who's worthy of a man's heart?"

With that, Kurumu leaped off the rail and landed in front of Charlotte with such grace that her white panties showed. The boys couldn't help but notice.

"Wow! Did you see that?"

"The girl is so damn hot, she is on fire!"

"Her body is so petite except for her…her…"

"She's just as hot as Charlotte and Moka!"

"I am the Succubus Princess Kurumu Kurono," said Kurumu, "and I am here to defeat you."

"Correction," said Charlotte, "I am here to defeat YOU!"

"I can't stand it!" snarled Kurumu pointing angrily at Charlotte, "an airhead like you is getting in the way of my master plan! I won't allow it!"

"Let me guess. Operation Draco, right?" said Charlotte, "where you would raise an army of love slaves to do your bidding all the while enslaving my dear friend and future boyfriend Seiya Arkiado aka Draco so he could help you become mistress of Castlevania. Is that it?"

Kurumu couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. She was impressed to see that someone could've figured her out so easily. This Charlotte was smarter than she looked.

"Don't you dare act as if you don't know what I'm talking about!" snapped Charlotte, "I saw all that you did to Seiya! You have a lot of nerve taking him like that! I'll show you why you'll never win a man's heart!"

"Oh, give me a break," laughed Kurumu, "I have no time to deal with you!"

"But come to think of it," said a familiar voice, "we can take away some of your time."

Jonathan came out of the shadows and appeared next to Charlotte with his whip, Vampire Killer, at the ready.

"That whip," whispered a terrified Kurumu, "that's the Vampire Killer! You're a Belmont, aren't you!"

"The name's Jonathan Morris, succubus," snapped Jonathan, "and don't you forget it! What the hell did you do to Seiya?"

"You're too late!" laughed Kurumu, "I've already made him my eternal slave! Now, nothing will stop me from ruling the heavens!"

"Think again, wench!" said another familiar voice. A middle age woman landed in front of Kurumu. She was wearing a violet-black dress, along with a bit of armor. She had flowing black hair, and had quite a few tattoos. This was Shanoa, the carrier of Dominus (If you've played Order of Ecclesia, you'll remember her.).

"Shanoa!" said Jonathan and Charlotte.

"Long time no see, you two," said Shanoa.

"Who the hell are you?" asked a stunned Kurumu.

"I am the blade to banish all evil. I am Shanoa, the Mistress of Dominus!"

"Shanoa, if you're here, then where's Alucard?" asked Jonathan.

"He's helping Soma with Seiya" said Shanoa, "for now, we need only worry about the Succubus Princess. We've gotta find a way to beat this wench!"

"That's what we intended to do from the beginning," said Charlotte.

Two guys ran through the woods at top speed. The first one had white hair, and was pretty much dressed in all white. He wore a white cloak, a blue shirt, and white pants. This was Soma Cruz, the rebirth of Dracula (If you've played Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow, you'll remember him).

The other one had long black hair, was dressed in black leather and carried a flaming blue sword. This was Adrian Tepes aka Alucard, the son of Dracula, commonly known as Genya Arkiado (If you've played Symphony of the Night, you'll remember him).

"Are you sure Kodi is this way, Soma?" asked Arkiado warily.

"I'm sure. I saw him enter here not too long ago," said Soma.

Suddenly, they both stopped and looked around.

"Perhaps we should find a vantage point to get a better view," offered Arkiado. With that, Arkiado made for the nearest tree and began climbing. Soma followed close behind.

From their vantage point, they could see Seiyai practicing his attacks, swinging his sword this way and that. All of a sudden, Seiyai stopped to catch his breath. Soma and Arkiado leapt from branch to branch as close as they dared. Suddenly, Seiya looked up straight at the two.

"SOMA! FATHER! I thought better of you two!" shouted Seiya, "lucky for me, I heard you coming!"

Soma and Arkiado jumped down in front of Seiya.

"Long time no see, Seiya," said Soma casually.

"We heard about your new 'girlfriend'," added Arkiado.

"How did you know about Kurumu?" asked Seiya.

"So that's her name: Kurumu. As in Kurumu Kurono, right?" said Soma.

"Yeah, why?"

"Is she beautiful?" asked Arkiado.

"Beyond that."

"Is she cute?" asked Soma.

"Beyond that."

"Is she a succubus?" asked Soma and Arkiado.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business."

"Kodi, you do realize that you've cavorted with the legendary Succubus Princess, don't you?" said Arkiado.

"HA! Kurumu, the Succubus Princess? Yeah, right!" laughed Seiya.

"We're serious, Seiya," snapped Soma, "You're under the Succubus Princess' spell! Snap out of it!"

"What a pathetic joke. The words of a mere mortal," scoffed Seiya.

"It's no use, Soma. He's completely under Kurumu's control," said Arkiado, shaking his head, "the only way to save him is to defeat him."

"I see," said Soma, "Arkiado, help me out here. This is gonna be a long battle."

Arkiado nodded and drew out his sword, as Soma did the same. Kodi quickly drew out his sword and rushed at Soma and Arkiado, prepared to fight.

Shanoa, Jonathan, and Charlotte were in the heart of a nightmare. The trio not only had Kurumu to deal with, but also her love slaves. Shanoa was busy using Dominus to keep them at bay, while Jonathan and Charlotte were busy with Kurumu.

"Give… Seiya… back!" shouted Jonathan and Charlotte.

"NEVER!" shouted Kurumu, "He's mine!" With that, she dived at Charlotte, claws extended, but Charlotte was ready.

"Ice Needles!" shouted Charlotte, causing a ring of needles of ice to appear and fly at Kurumu. Kurumu easily dodged the needles, but Jonathan struck Kurumu with a throwing knife, grazing her arm. Kurumu screamed in pain and anger as she clutched her arm. Jonathan quickly followed up with the Vampire Killer, burning Kurumu as the whip struck. Shanoa dropped her defense and joined the fray, slashing Kurumu in the wing with the Dominus Sword. Kurumu screamed in agony and collapsed.

"Owww," groaned Kurumu. She turned to Jonathan, surprised. "How can an ordinary human such as YOU possess such extraordinary power?"

"I may not have the whip's power," smirked Jonathan," but I can still kick your ass!"

"Hmph. I underestimated you," said Kurumu as she shakily got up, "but still, I have my reasons to hold back."

"Is that your excuse? How typical," said Charlotte, "now resign yourself to your fate!"

"Know the limits of your power," said Kurumu cryptically, "you still have tasks to perform, so I'll admit defeat for now. We'll meet again!"

With that, Kurumu flew away.

"Damn it! She ran away!" snarled Shanoa.

"Don't worry about it," said Charlotte, "We need to find Seiya before she does!"

"She's right! There's no telling what Kurumu may do next to him." said Jonathan.

"But what about Kurumu's love slaves?" asked Charlotte.

"Without Kurumu around, the spell will quickly wear off," said Shanoa as she ran off. Jonathan and Charlotte followed.

Soma and Arkiado were in the midst of a power struggle. Seiya rushed toward the two, hammer at the ready. Soma and Arkiado quickly jumped out of the way as the slashed the air.

"Damn it!" snarled Seiya, "why won't you hold still?"

"Seiya, please," pleaded Arkiado, "we're your friends. Let us help you defeat Kurumu!"

"Remember who you are!" said Soma, "remember your destiny!"

"My destiny and heart are with Kurumu!" shouted Seiya as he prepared to strike.

"Wrong, Seiya. You have been deceived by the Succubus Princess, without a doubt." Said a strong but kind voice.

"Seiya! What's wrong, huh? Snap out of it!" shouted another voice.

Seiya spun on his heel and saw who spoke. His blood ran cold. Standing in front of him were two strangers. The first was a man who looked to be in his thirties. He had reddish brown hair, wore a light brown overcoat and matching pants. This was Julius Belmont.

The other stranger was a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties. She had blond hair, and clear blue eyes. She wore a red robe with a white belt over it. She also wore long black stockings. This was Yoko Belnades.

Accompanying him were Jonathan, Charlotte, and Shanoa, weapons all at the ready.

"Looks like the gang's all here," muttered Seiya.

"Seiya, snap out of it!" said Jonathan, "you're being tricked!"

"Please, Seiya," pleaded Charlotte with tears in her eyes, "let us change you back!"

"The only thing changing today is the victor of this battle!" snarled Seiya. At the bottom of his heart, Seiya could not help but feel guilt. He could sense that Charlotte was ready to cry, and Seiyai hated upsetting Charlotte. After all, he did have his feelings for Charlotte. However, Seiya's focus was Kurumu.

_What am I doing?_ Thought Seiya, _I never wanted to go so far as to make Charlotte cry. I must stop this madness, but I don't seem to want to because of Kurumu! _Seiya i wrestled with his thoughts and kneeled down and started shaking violently.

"He's fighting it! He's fighting the spell!" said Yoko excitedly.

"No, no!" moaned Seiya, "this isn't what I want! I never wanted to break any hearts! I can't bring myself to do such! I CAN'T!" And with that, Seiya started sobbing heavily.

"The spell… It's breaking!" said Alucard.

"But he can't fight it alone," said Shanoa, "he needs help!"

"Charlotte, use your purification spell!" said Jonathan.

Charlotte quickly flipped through the pages of her spellbook until she came across the spell she needed. Charlotte began to concentrate her power.

"Sanctuary!" shouted Charlotte. Suddenly, a wave of sparkling light shot out at Seiya, hitting him. Seiya stopped sobbing and looked up at Charlotte.

"Charlotte… forgive me…" said Seiya weakly. Then, he fell down, unconscious.

Charlotte and the others quickly ran over to the fallen vampire and examined him.

"The spell of the Succubus Princess has left him," confirmed Alucard.

"Is he alive?" asked Shanoa.

"His heart is still beating, so it seems to be," said Soma, nodding.

"The Succubus Princess has grown stronger to have been able to control Kodi like that," said Arkiado, shaking his head.

"The Succubus Princess? Stronger?" whispered a terrified Yoko.

"If that's true, then what are we supposed to do?" asked Jonathan.

"We wait until Seiya comes to his senses," said Charlotte.

At this, Seiya groaned.

"SEIYA!" everyone shouted in unison.

Seiya slowly got to his feet and looked around.

"Oww. What happened? Where have I been?" groaned Seiya.

"Under the Succubus Princess' spell," said Charlotte.

"Charlotte? Why are you here?" stammered an astounded Seiya as he looked around, "Soma too! And Jonathan, Alucard, Shanoa, Julius, and father!"

"Long time, no see," said Julius.

"Where have I been?" asked Seiya.

"Under the Succubus Princess' spell," said Jonathan.

"WHAT?"

"That Kurumu girl you were with," said Soma.

"What about her?"

"She was the Succubus Princess," said Shanoa, "She planned to enslave you so you would be her mate of fate. Only then she could rule by your side."

"So… Kurumu was the one? It doesn't surprise me," said Seiya, "Anyway, we must hurry. We must stop Kurumu from gaining Dracula's power to increase her own."

"Of course! Dracula's Castle!" said Charlotte.

"I thought Dracula was destroyed in 1999 by the Belmonts," said Soma.

"True," said Charlotte, "but legend says that when Castlevania rises, the one who gains the throne will gain Dracula's powers."

"That must be Kurumu's intent. After all, all monsters have easy access to it," added Shanoa, "Kurumu must be planning on becoming the mistress of Castlevania to exponentially increase her powers."

"Exactly," said Jonathan, "that way, she can enslave the world's males!"

"Bingo! You saw right through me," said a voice they all recognized. Slowly, they all turned and saw who spoke. It was none other than Kurumu! Kurumu hovered in the air as she smiled evilly down at the group.

"Saying your little goodbyes to MY boyfriend? How sweet! Wah ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Kurumu evilly.

Seiya was furious.

"Kurumu! You were planning to overthrow my father this whole time!" shouted Seiya, "You were the one! I didn't want to think it was true!"

Now, that Seiya is free, can Seiya win the next battle against Kurumu? And what about Tsukune and Moka? Will they escape Kurumu's traps in time to help? Find out next time in Dark of the Rose!

To be continued…


End file.
